


I Dare You

by spicy_sugawara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_sugawara/pseuds/spicy_sugawara
Summary: You didn't know how Mingyu had convinced you to leave the comfort of your bed to drag you to his fraternity party, especially with finals coming up in a week. Well that was a lie, you knew exactly how he got you to come and that was the guarantee of the presence of one Wen Junhui.





	I Dare You

You didn't know how Mingyu had convinced you to leave the comfort of your bed to drag you to his fraternity party, especially with finals coming up in a week. Well that was a lie, you knew exactly how he got you to come and that was the guarantee of the presence of one Wen Junhui.

You knew it was a bad idea when you confessed to Mingyu that you had been nursing a crush on his fraternity brother for the better part of the year, but you were drunk and it had sort of just slipped out. Since then he’d used it as leverage against you whenever he could.

“You totally have a chance with him. He’s asked about you before, y’know,” Mingyu called to you from the other room. You were in your room getting ready for the party. Grabbing two outfits you couldn’t decide between, you walked into the living room.

“Which one do you think is better?” You asked, holding the outfits in front of yourself for him to see.

“The left says I just want to have fun tonight. The right says I’m ready to get laid, and I’m telling you there is a very good possibility of that happening,” he said, pointing to the outfit on the right.

“I mean I guess. What if I chicken out though?” You asked, going back to your room to finish changing.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out,” he called back.

“That’s just what I need. When you can’t even figure out your own love life.”

“Just cause I can’t figure out what I want, doesn’t mean I can’t help you get what you want,” he replied. You figured he had a point, and this was something you had wanted for a while now. Maybe tonight was the night to take the plunge.

 

You and Mingyu showed up just as the party was getting good, the house already full of other students in varying states of drunkeness. He had to leave you right away to go check in with his brothers, but he promised that he’d be back as soon as he could. You didn’t really mind though. You had been to enough of these parties to feel comfortable by yourself, plus you knew the rest of the guys pretty well too. 

You made your way to the drink counter, finding Jeonghan there mixing drinks for people. You figured you might as well get started without Mingyu, especially if the night was going where you hoped it would, you would need the extra confidence.

“Hi!,” you said, walking up when it was your turn.

“Hey there! Haven’t seen you around here in a while,” Jeonghan called, trying to talk above the music that was coming from the other room, “What can I make for you?”

“What do you recommend?” You didn’t really have a preference when it came to drinks, whatever tasted the best was good enough for you.

“Well I make a mean sex on the beach?” He offered, smirking a little.

“That sounds perfect then,” you replied, watching as he began making it. When he handed it to you, you took a sip, his eyes watching for your approval. It didn’t taste like alcohol at all, even though you saw just how heavy handed he had been with it.

“It tastes amazing!” you said, watching as he smiled satisfied, like he already knew that it would be great.

Drink in hand, you waved bye to Jeonghan as you made your way to the main party room. You could feel the heat as soon as you walked in, coming from the mass of people dancing to some new EDM song. You watched Jihoon in the corner at his makeshift DJ booth bouncing between his laptop and soundboard. He always played the best music, everyone on campus knew that. He even produced some of his own songs, hoping to make it big in the industry soon.

You bopped along as you thread through the crowd, looking for Mingyu. You hadn’t seen Jun yet either, but you were trying not to worry too much about him. You didn’t want to be nervous the whole night, even though the thought of talking to him had you taking an extra sip of your drink. You finally spotted Mingyu talking to Seungcheol across the room and made your way over to him.

“Hey, there you are. Whatcha drinking?” Mingyu asked as Seungcheol left. You offered your cup for him to try it.

“That tastes like a Jeonghan drink. Is he at the bar?” He asked, eyeing the cup suspiciously.

“Yeah, it tastes too good, it’s dangerous,” you said, you were already starting to feel it a bit too.

“Well let’s go cause I need one too,” he said, leading you back towards the drinks.

You got to the bar, finding a couple of the guys there doing shots.

“Hey, join us!” Soonyoung called, pulling Mingyu and you over as Jeonghan poured out shots. You didn’t know what they were, but they looked colorful and fancy.

“Here you go,” someone to your right said as he handed you a shot from the counter. You looked up to thank him only to find yourself face to face with Jun. He smiled nicely down at you as you took it from him. You could swear you saw him check you out a little before turning back to his own shot. You mentally thanked Mingyu for choosing your outfit.

“Thanks,” you said, watching as Jun drank his shot smoothly. You turned back to Mingyu, who had an encouraging look on his face, but you quietly mouthed ‘Not yet’ and took your shot, deciding that you weren’t ready yet.

“Hey guys!” you heard from behind you as Minghao came up, “Wanna come play a drinking game in the lounge?”

“Sounds fun, we’re in,” Mingyu said when he heard Jun join too, leading you along as you silently panicked. You tried to tell yourself to just be cool, it was just a game. What was the worst that could happen?

 

You didn’t know when the game had turned into just you, Mingyu, Minghao, and Jun, or how you had managed to end up right beside Jun, but by the time you realized it it was too late to run. Mingyu’s turn came up and you looked in horror as he looked you in the eyes, a mischievous smile on his lips. You already knew you weren’t going to like what he was about to say at all.

“I dare you to kiss Jun,” he said, smiling wide as you gaped at him, shocked by how easily he suggested it. “Watch, I’ll even kiss Minghao if you’ll do it.” You indeed watched as Mingyu turned to his side, took Minghao’s face in his hands, and kissed him. You couldn’t help but stare as Minghao kissed back, their kiss lasting longer than reasonable.

“That’s so not fair. You actually wanted to kiss him. You’ve told me that before,” you said, pointing your finger accusingly at the pair of them. The same night you had confessed your attraction to Jun, Mingyu had also told you about his thing for Minghao, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it, until now you guessed.

“So you don’t want to kiss me?” Jun asked from beside you, his eyes curious as he watched your face.

“That, uh... isn’t what I meant,” you stammered, trying to look to Mingyu for help but he was still too busy with Minghao.

“So you do want to kiss me?” Jun asked, a smirk on his lips.

“I mean, yes?” You confessed. You leaned in, your eyes not leaving each others, drawn in by the desire to feel his lips on yours, and then you were kissing him.

It was better than you had imagined. His lips were soft as they brushed yours, and you could faintly taste the cloying sweetness of alcohol on them. The warmth of the kiss was making your head rush as you deepened it, his lips matching yours, time feeling like it had stopped.

When finally you broke away, blinking back up at him, you realized that Mingyu and Minghao had left, leaving the two of you alone.

“That was nice,” he said, smiling down at you.

“Yeah, it was,” you said, your brain still needing a minute to catch up.

“Can we do it again?” he asked, his smile turning to a smirk.

 

Your lips hardly left each others as he lead you to his room, stumbling up the stairs blindly as you went. As soon as the door was shut he had you pressed up against it, kissing up your neck.

“Did I tell you how good you looked tonight?” He asked as you lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor.

“You can thank Mingyu, he picked it out for you,” you chuckled, catching his lips in a kiss as you discarded your own clothes. You were getting impatient as you pulled him away from the door towards the nearest bed, craving more of his touch.

“That's not my bed. I mean we could do it on Minghao’s bed, but that's up to you darling,” he said, laughing as he stopped you.

“As much as I'd love to get him back for that stunt he and Mingyu pulled, I'll pass for now,” you replied, allowing him to guide you over to his own bed, lying down as he climbed on top of you, looking down at you with a delicious grin.

You moaned as his lips found your breast, his hand massaging the other as you clenched your thighs together, trying to get some relief. He glanced up at you, lewdly sucking on your nipple, and you could see the amusement in his eyes at how needy you were for him.

Moving his hand down your body, he spread your thighs, dipping his fingers between them. You couldn’t help but moan as his fingers teased the outside of your folds, just barely making contact before he slipped them inside you, already slick with want.

You kissed him breathlessly as he worked his fingers skillfully, your hips moving in time as you fucked yourself on his fingers. You could already feel your release building up, your movements quickening, but all at once the contact was gone. A whine escaped from your lips as you looked up at him with a pout.

“Not yet,” he teased with a cocky smile, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean as you watched. 

He stripped off his pants, grabbing a condom from his drawer and rolling it onto himself. Climbing back over you, he lined himself up with your entrance before rocking himself in slowly. You couldn’t help but moan as his hips moved faster, “Fuck, that feels so good.”

His lips found your neck as he sucked and nipped against it, his name falling from your lips. Your hand played in his hair, holding tight as he thrusted particularly hard, catching you off-guard, his pace not letting up at all.

You were quickly getting close again, especially when he angled himself a particular way that sent pleasure straight to your core. It only took a few more thrusts before you came undone, losing yourself as he continued to chase his release. Your nails dug into his back at the overstimulation as he came hard, groaning as he finished.

He fell off of you to the side as he discarded the condom. You pulled the covers up as you laid with him, curled up against his side.

“That was-” You started before being quickly interrupted by the blinding light flooding in from the door being opened.

“Hey, are you in here? Oh there you are,” Mingyu said, snickering as he turning the lights on.

“See I told you they were in here,” you heard Minghao laugh from behind Mingyu. You could tell that they were probably a lot drunker than when you had left them.

“Are you done? Joshua said he’d drive us to iHop. C’mon, they’re gonna close soon, let’s go,” Mingyu said, completely ignoring the fact that they had just walked in on you and Jun.

You looked at Jun to see what his opinion was, and he just gave you a shrug with a smile playing at his lips.

“Fine. Can we get dressed first?” you sighed, choosing to just roll with it.

“Oh right, sorry. Congrats by the way,” Mingyu said sheepishly, as he and Minghao backed out of the room. You could hear them cheer to each other as they shut the door, whether over you and Jun or iHop, you didn’t know or care.

You met up with them downstairs in the living room just as Minghao dragged Joshua from the remnants of the party. Walking down to the car, Jun came up beside you.

“So… on a scale of 1 to 10 what are the chances of this happening again?” He asked with a grin, nudging you in the side.

“As good as my chances of you paying for my pancakes?” you smiled, nudging him back, the both of you laughed.


End file.
